In Love
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Cuando se trata de enamorar a alguien como Ginny Weasley, Draco sabe que tiene que tomarse las cosas bastante en serio ¿podrá lograrlo en su tercera cita? Esta Viñeta es parte del evento de agosto "Circus!" de la página de FB "Drinny All the Way".


Disclaimers: Los personajes son porpiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Esta Viñeta forma parte del evento de agosto _"Circus!"_ de la página de Facebook **_"Drinny All The Way"._**

* * *

Draco Malfoy contuvo tanto como pudo su sonrisa, su acompañante emitía sonidos de satisfacción a donde fuese que mirara. La idea le parecía ridícula, ¿jamás había ido a un sitio como ese? Si eran tan populares, incluso un niño de alta cuna como él había acudido a un lugar tan _deplorable_, como lo había nombrado su padre cada que iban.

Sujetó su mano, haciéndolo congelarse ante el acto, era su tercera cita en un mes, el contacto entre ellos no era algo normal, principalmente porque ella no se fiaba de él y sus intenciones.

No podía culparla, ella era Ginevra Weasley, parte activa de La Orden del Fénix cuando Voldemort estaba pretendiendo llegar al poder, había luchado a lado de su entonces novio Harry Potter, para fortuna de Draco esa relación había llegado a su fin.

—Espero que estés disfrutando tu primera vez –soltó burlón Draco.

La gente que iba pasando a su lado se detuvo, sus palabras habían sonado bastante diferente a lo que realmente quería decir, ella sin embargo sonrió, sin decir ni una sola palabra, no eran necesarias sus ojos color chocolate brillaban ante la fascinación que aquello conllevaba.

—Es un maravilloso sitio, Malfoy, voy a concederte eso, a ningún chico se le habría ocurrido traerme a Chinatown –sonrió.

—Ninguno de ellos escucha una mierda de lo que parloteas –masculló, haciendo que girara a verlo ceñuda.

—Ah –es bueno saberlo.

—Es eso o realmente ninguno está intentándolo en serio –la atrajo a él, favorecido porque ella no había soltado su mano todavía.

—Intentar qué, exactamente.

—Sabes muy bien que no estoy invitándote a salir porque quiera exactamente ser tu amigo, Weasley, eres más lista que eso.

—Digamos que; ya había deducido eso desde que me invitaste a ese lugar hace casi un mes –sus ojos se encontraron mirándose con intensidad y esperando que el otro desviara la mirada primero.

—Supongo que Longbottom te dijo que estoy intentando meterme entre tus sábanas.

— ¿Y no es lo que estás intentando, Malfoy? –elevó una ceja, aun sin parpadear.

—No.

Aquello la tomó tanto por sorpresa que sin duda tuvo que parpadear para contrarrestar el shock que aquella palabra ocasionó, si Malfoy no planeaba llevársela a la cama ¿qué demonios hacía invitándola a salir?

—Vamos –la jaló, adentrándose un poco más en Chinatown.

Se detuvo en una zona que los demás parecían evitar, tenía un hechizo aleja muggles, sin duda.

—Los calzones de Merlín –vociferó Ginny al ver a dónde le había llevado.

—Vienen cada año en ésta época, mis padres solían traerme aquí.

Un circo mágico estaba frente a ellos, la mirada de Ginny Weasley se iluminó, le había dicho a un grupo de personas bastante amplio, donde Malfoy se encontraba, que jamás había ido a un circo, que le encantaría poder ir a uno alguna vez.

Avanzaron por el lugar, viendo a niños ser elevados dentro de unas enormes burbujas, los espectáculos que hacían, la chica se sentía como una pequeña niña.

—Se ve que Chinatown es mejor de lo que tu comentario sarcástico al inicio ¿cierto? –se burló de ella.

—Sí, sin duda, pero ven, vamos –lo sujetó de la mano de nuevo, llevándolo a través del lugar hasta un puesto con algodón de azúcar.

Era tan divertido verla tan emocionada, no creía que algo tan sencillo pudiese hacer tan feliz a alguien, la mano de ella seguía pegada a la de él, posiblemente de forma inconsciente.

—Vamos acá –sonrió alzando las cejas de forma pícara.

—No lo creo –se burló de ella.

—Ah, vamos, no seas un aguafiestas.

—Oye –la detuvo, negando –eso es sólo divertido para los niños.

—Claro ¿por qué?

—Un niño no tiene grandes temores ¿cierto?

—Dices que es un boggart lo que hay dentro de ese sitio.

—Es obscuro, los niños gritan atemorizados y los adultos esperan alejados.

La mirada chocolate giró hasta los adultos, que evitaban entrar en contacto visual con la oscuridad de aquél armario, puso mala cara, sin duda quería vivir toda la experiencia, pero no estaba muy segura de querer averiguar qué mostraría aquél boggart.

—Bien, alejémonos de aquí, anda.

Lo soltó, el frío en su mano fue inmediato, así que suspiró y anduvo tras ella un largo rato.

—Eres un poco aburrido ¿lo sabes? –le observó sobre su hombro.

—Sin duda tus palabras me halagan, Weasley.

—Me refiero a que de todos los lugares en los que nos hemos detenido, te has negado a comer algo, ven –se acercó a él –come un poco de algodón.

—No es necesario, yo…

Introdujo un trozo que cortó del suyo, sonrió divertida cuando el azúcar de color rosa permaneció un tanto fuera de la boca del rubio, que gruñó y sin tener de otra, lo comió.

—Gracias. Supongo.

—Es para que se te quite un poco lo amargado.

—Es por eso que evito los dulces –bromeó.

—Lo supuse.

Draco observó el reloj de pulsera, era pasada de la media noche y aquella pelirroja seguía tan entretenida ¿cómo iba a hacer para sacarla de aquel sitio?

—Retomando nuestra conversación pasada –habló ella, de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que Longbottom me odia, no quiero meterme entre tus sábanas –ella sonrió, haciéndole caer en cuenta que su conversación pasada era sobre él siendo empleado más y no el encargado de los negocios de Lucius Malfoy.

—De nuevo, es un alivio saberlo –rió.

—Ah, no me malentiendas, Weasley, mi intención no es enredarme entre tus sábanas, principalmente porque lo que me interesa realmente, es enredarme entre tus piernas –ella abrió la boca, en un gesto divertido por la sinceridad de Draco –así que como verás, muchas veces tus sexys piernas no están entre las sábanas.

Ginevra rió, bajando el rostro, un ligero rubor apenas visible a causa de la oscuridad y la mala iluminación coloreó su rostro, se sintió satisfecho con eso, era un inicio, hacer que eso pasara era jodidamente difícil.

—Bien, mientras eso ocurre, Malfoy, es lo único que podrás tener de recompensa –se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso.


End file.
